extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kingdonfin
order-nikila I don't think so. They're set in multiple paralel universes. The order on exists in one universe, Betak, the founder, is dead in all the others. Plus, the Deserts of Death Nikila survived while Lesovikk died and took his place and died in the Pit at the hands of the prisoners in the Pit. Do you Like It Ok so HAVE FUN Ok before I do that can you tell me why Ok no problem I guess i can promote you to Admin Ok but i need to do something on the TBW Ok I will come back so Copy some info from your Wiki Then I will help you. Yes you can but take away the extra User:Master Toa thing Let me explain how the thing works. At the moment, the two most used categories and Category:User:Master Toa are shown. So I'd suggest only taking away the extra Master Toa, so that only the most used categories are shown. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 09:16, 18 July 2009 (UTC) GOOD IDEA MY GOOD MAN Yeah sure! Replace mine, I don't think I need mine that much on the Main Page. (That was not sarcasm!) Of course also If I'm not online go to the assistant siteleader Documentation}}Story ideas Thanks! But the problem is, I don't have any characters (Except one, bu the was meant to be a good Glatorian), as I don't build very many custom BIONICLEs. Maybe I'll build one more. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 08:15, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... I like it! I really like the fact that they are all dividing into two groups when there were so many different ones at the start. But I think you need a few casualties. I also like how it's all Bara Magna characters, unlike mine. But I don't think the Baterra leader would side with the Skrall so easily. Maybe you could have him wanting vulcanus, but the sand tribe have been promiced vulcanus and they could have a war within their own army! What do you think of Code of War? I don't think chapter 3 is so good. Yeah... I am good! You know how I have two stories in one chapter? I'm doing the someone new on request from the poll, but its the only one selected and I need another half story. I can't make up any new characters. So could you vote on it again now I've reset it? Universe Oh, I rather meant a name of the sort like M1's Sands of Silence. But this could work. The problem is, what would be called Starda Magna? This is an alternate universe from the canon one, and those most often don't have such names. – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 09:00, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Eh, I don't want to sound rude but, maybe I'll do with "Lands of Peril". Wait, you don't know what the story is about? *cough*Ithoughtyouhadreadit*cough* – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 09:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well. My question under the Story Topic, then? – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 09:34, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Alternate Peril? ...Why do I get a feeling I didn't get the point... – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 10:15, 8 August 2009 (UTC) SURE :Zzzz... *cough*Ithinkyoumissedsomethinghere*cough* (Mysteries of Terra Magna. Again. I don't know how to continue it. I've put Aterius into a really bad situation, which I'll have a hard time getting him out of. I don't know what to do with Dekru. The same with Betak.) – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 17:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! – ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 19:26, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, your Alternate Peril story is creepy! It's almost exactly the same as the extract I wrote where Vakama, whenua and Onewa were killed instead! I'll talking about an extract which actually started my Desets of death idea! It's nearly exactly the same I haven't even posted mine! That is so creepy! Anyway, I'm going to upload mine and we can see how similar they are. I'm going to call it Shadow of Metru-Nui. It's a red link now but I've only just started typing up to paper version I wrote. It'll be up in a few minutes. Hello where are you Hello my friend, please could you enter one of my contests. So far Mata Nui's the only user whose entered. (Not that I don't like his entries, it's just I've made some really good prizes for some of them that I think you might be interested it.) That great! '"A certain Bone Hunter." He said and revealed a bruised Fero.' I loved that line! Can you enter one of my contests? The prizes are quite good but only Mata Nui's entered and there are a lot of prozes I don't want to put to waste. Cool, can you upload it soon? Also, I need some votes on this. Thank you for entering! :-) Um... You do know Lepak was green... right....? Also, can I include Faine in my story as an enemy of Gladium in the arena match for Tale of the Agori? Thanks Thanks! Hey Kingdonfin I was looking at videos on youtube when I noticed a User called KINGDONFIN does that account belong to you? Hello! Cool! How about that great being Tuma spoke of in Empire of the Skrall? Oops... Sorry about that... M1 has this special preference on the computer where if you don't leave a sig it puts in automatically. I'm not sure how he did it and I don't think he knows either but can you enter the Gladium Contest? Don't know what? Hey Kingdonfin can you make an entry for my Rahi Contest You don't have to make one if you don't want to. Also thanks for your contributions so you deserve this Lepak Contest Congratulations! Your MOC won third place in the Lepak Contest! You can have either, the next chapter of your story to be written by me (will include whatever you say you want to happen) or feature as many of my/Jollun's Bara Magna Characters in your story! What'll it be? Templates Ok you can be in charge of all templates also about the skin take a look here MediaWiki:Monaco.css copy it and go on to your Wiki and paste it ...I really need some feedback on the contest details above... Defeat or kill? Um... I already posted it. Hope it's OK. Phew! I thought you'd get annoyed that I killed off Gali Kopaka and Onua! What do you mean also I really need some Entrys here Fima Contest CONGRATUALTIONS! You came second in the Fima Contest! You can have either, the next chapter of their story to be written by me (will include whatever you want to happen) or feature as many of mine/Jollun's Bara Magna Characters in your story! I don't know it just apeared there :*cough* I''' uploaded it under this name. Mata Nui 19:34, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Would you take the time to vote on the Request for Adminsip page?Andrew1219 Thanks!Andrew1219 Just look through Recent Changes.Andrew1219 What do you think of my A Monster is Created?[[User:Andrew1219|'''Mario]] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']]